Chase
Private Chyler Chase is a Combat Technician and member of Red Team's Third Squad. Whilst she maintains a laid back personality, she can be known to get fairly headstrong when it comes to friends and people she cares about. She also has a tendency to act without thinking things through entirely and letting her emotions get the better of her. History Pre-Military Life Chyler grew up on a settlement in the outer colonies that was thankfully spared from the events of the Insurrection. She was studying at high school and was about to attend university to attain a degree in Information Systems (Artificial Intelligence), but a family tragedy caused her to change her life plans. At age 17, Chyler lost both her parents to a drunk driver; her parents were said to have died on impact with the second vehicle. While she was taken in by her somewhat-close relatives, she never felt as loved as she did before. At age 18, she graduated high school and took a gap year where she drank, partied and slept around a lot (a method of coping with her parents death which she says she now regrets). At 19, she enlisted into the UNSC. Military Life, Pre-Gulch Upon enlisting, Chyler went through the usual basic training and then elected to go onto Technical Training School. It was TTS where she rekindled her desire to study computer systems and AI systems, and she passed the school as a qualified Combat Technician; certified to operate and maintain a wide range of field-based equipment, as well as certified for basic field-AI maintenance. Her first posting was to a Command and Signals base back on her home planet, where she spent a year and a half at a desk or console serving as one of the base's "IT Consultants". It wasn't until her routine redeployment came up where she opted for the only 'field posting' available to her, Blood Gulch. Military Life in the Gulch Chase arrived just prior to the events of the "First Command Assault" where she was brought up to speed regarding the canyon's ties to Command. She was put to great use as she conducted upgrades and pre-battle maintenance on everyone's armour, making sure that everyone had the best odds of survival. During the fight she was tasked with monitoring the static weapons emplacements and Red Base's AI system to ensure that there were no electronic intrusions by Command. Shortly after the battle, she got to know a few of the Gulch's residents; including Kristen and Sleet (who was in his robot form at the time). During her time in the canyon, Chase has found herself in a few situations that call her personality and lifestyle into question; as of now she is still on uneasy terms with Lance Corporal Shade, and is unsure if she is in the good graces of Corporal Sam Filch. Relationships Kristen Campbell Kristen is Chase's former girlfriend, the relationship 'ending' after Sleet had broken the news to her that Kristen had died after leaving the canyon for training. Chase had started crushing on Kristen after first meeting her after the battle, and her feelings only became known when Kristen was going down a 'self-destructive' path after dealing with her own past. The two have constantly looked out for each other's wellbeing since then, and have had their share of rough patches as a couple. Isabel Winters Isabel, or Bel-Bel as Chase often refers to her as, is Chase's best friend (not counting Kristen). The two are often inseperable, and together with Kristen can be quite the worrisome grouping. It was Chase that pushed her to follow a relationship with Shade, remarking that she should 'take the last decent single guy before anyone else does'. Jeremiah Claybourne Jeremiah, or Sleet as he is most commonly referred to, is Chase's present boyfriend. They first met back when Sleet was in his robotic form, and Chase often helped perform minor maintenance on his body. Sleet started to develop a crush on her, something he could not act on as she was 'unavailable' at first (she had said to him that while she was 'bi', she was biased towards girls over guys) and then was dating Kristen afterwards. After Kristen left the canyon, Chase sought out comfort in Sleet. Shortly after, the pair agreed to date on the provisions that they took it slow and that there would be no hard feeling if and when Kristen returned. Whether they stay together is unknown now that Kristen's death was confirmed. Loadout Equipment Shade is a qualified Combat Technician (not normally a front-line combatant), and her equipment reflects that: *1x M7 Caseless Submachine Gun or 1x BR85N Service Rifle *1x M6H Personal Defense Weapon *2x M9 HEDP Grenade *2x M20 Smoke Canister (2x White) Armour Chase wears the following components for armour: *Scanner Helmet *ODST Torso Armour (with additional utility pouches) *Mark VI Shoulder Plates *Mark VI Shifting Leg Plates (with a DataPad storage pouch on her left thigh)